Chara VS Giratina
INTERLUDE Ichigo: The Devil is commonly represented in media. The Devil, a being that was once of importance, that was overcome by darkness. But these Satans of video games take their evil doings to a whole new level. Afroapproved: Chara, the genocidal child of the Dreemurr family. Ichigo: And Giratina, the Pokémon banished by Arceus. I'm Afroapproved, Temmie: HOI IM TEMMMMMMIE!!! Ichigo: And I'm Ichigo, and it's our job to analyze these characters, weapons armors and skills, to find out who would win a Deathbattle. CHARA *Cue* ☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MRdBmveWfrU Ichigo: Chara, is the adopted child of the Dreemurr family. A seemingly perfect child, until she died. Afroapproved: And ultimately caused the Monster Human War. Even in her death she got the Dreemurr's actual son killed, shot down by humans that thought he killed the child. Ichigo: Even years after her death, she begins causing trouble. Possessing Frisk, convincing them to kill everything and everyone. Ultimately ending with a face off between Chara and the user. Afroapproved: In this face off though, Chara destroys the universe. In one hit. Temmie: OIM GLAD I DONUT LIV N THAT VERS!! Ichigo: But, what does this satanic child bring to the table other than unfair attacking power? The Reset. Afroapproved: The Reset, one of the single most powerful video game.... Abilities? Weapons? Eh, something. Ichigo: The reset allows Chara to go back in time an infinite amount of times, even after death. Afroapproved: Even after Chara destroyed the Undertale-verse, and seemingly the Reset Button, she was able to reset using the soul of the player. Ichigo: Chara, can also break the fourth wall, clearly, after all. She did talk to the user. Temmie: KNOT 2 MENTSHON, KARA ONE SHOTED ASGOR, DA KING UV MONSTERZ!! Ichigo: And Chara doesn't hold anything back! Hell, she even sliced her best friend up until they were nothing! Afroapproved: Now, Chara wields the "Real Knife" which, was a knife used for cooking. But Chara sees it plainly as a weapon for murder. This weapon has 99 attack Ichigo: She also wears "The Locket", which has 99 defense. The description even says you can feel it beating. Ichigo, Afroapproved, and Temmie: What... What the fuc- Ichigo: Chara only has one real weakness, her drive to, her pure hatred for everything sometimes blinds them, even allowing Chara to make stupid mistakes. Afroapproved: Overall, Chara is extremely powerful, with great armors and weapons, and seemingly no weaknesses. Chara: *Searches through a draw* W h e r e a r e t h e k n I v e s ? GIRATINA *Cue*☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cMhj5N751w8 Ichigo: Giratina is the Renegade Pokemon. This Pokémon is said to live in a world reverse of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. Afroapproved: This Pokemon has base stats of 680, but 666 would have been cooler.... But aside from Giratina's wasted potential, it is an extremely powerful Pokémon with an outrageous attack stat of 150 and a defense stat of 120, the rest of his stats are very equal but where he shines are his feats. M.O.D.O.K: Giratina dragged Dialga the Pokémon who controls time into the Distortion World. Dialga is a Pokémon who controls time! This means that Giratina stopped this Pokémon from slowing down to freezing time. Speaking of the Distortion World, this place allows Giratina to take a more powerful form, his Origin form. This snake like behemoth is twice as powerful as Griartina in his altered form. Not to mention Giratina is faster than sound. Giratina, also carries an item with it, the Griseous Orb, this orb allows Giratina to turn into his origin form at any time, AND brings up his power of Dragon and Ghost attacks. But at one time, Giratina didn't only take down Dialga, no, it took down Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus to the Distortion World, Giratina dragged Pokémon down that can alter space and time! Temmie: Y PHAT HED MAN HEAR!?! Ichigo: *Shrugs* Guess, Afro didn't think we alone were good enough. Afroapproved: HEY DONT BLAME THIS ON ME!! M.O.D.O.K: I was kicked out of my apartment, so I'm just gonna hang with you guys. Temmie: UR UGLY LIKE A BUTTHURT FAN THO!! *M.O.D.O.K chases Temmie around* Afroapproved: But not only did Giratina contain space and time at once, he also fought the God of all Pokémon to a stand still! And to quote a character from the manga "The only reason Giratina didn't kill Arceus was because he knew that nothing would remain after that. Except him. And what's the point if you don't have any "friends" to play with." Ichigo: Now, onto Giratina's vast move pool. Giratina has attacks like Shadow Sneak, this move allows the Pokémon to sneak up on foes in the blink of an eye. He also has Aura Sphere, a move where the Pokémon can gather all its dark or positive energy to release a powerful blast. Then he has Dragon Claw, a move which has a chance to raise Giratina's attack stat. And lastly he has Shadow Force, a move that allows him to teleport behind foes and strike them. *Out of breath M.O.D.O.K holds Temmie by her tail* M.O.D.O.K: And, with the ability Telepathy, Giratina can anticipate an enemies attack, and it is able to dodge it. Afroapproved: Overall, Giratina is an extremely powerful Pokémon with many abilities at his disposal, and the stats to back them up! *Cyrus is kidnapped by Giratina* PRE-BATTLE Temmie: HOUR COMABATANTS R SET, ITZ TIME TO FIND OUT HOO WOOD WIN A DEAFBATTLE!! M.O.D.O.K: Don't forget to leave your bets in the comments below! BATTLE *Cue, You Have a Friend in me* A Pokemon and their trainer are walking through a park when they see a small girl, seemingly crying. The trainer taps on the girls shoulder and the girl turns around seeing the man. The man kneeled to comfort the child, and was going to comfort her. But he realized she was crying blood the man stopped back and the girl smiled ear to ear. *Music stops* Chara: H i! I m C h a r a! Y o u m u s t w a n t t o p l a y. Chara stepped towards the man, and he attempted to crawl back. But Chara threw a knife into his ankle pinning him down. Chara: L e t s p l a y t a g. I l l b e it! The man's Pokémon, a Blaziken kicked Chara, to his surprise, the girl, er... Boy? Wasn't fazed. Instead she grabbed his leg and threw him in the ground. She then walked up to the man and ripped the knife from his ankle. The man scream d and tried to run but it was no use. Chara, with a swift swipe of her knife spilled the man, and Pokemon's guts. Meanwhile Giratina opened his eyes, sensing a great power. The Pokemon roared, ready to fight and opened a portal to the regular world. A portal opened up behind Chara and Giratina's top half emerged from it. Giratina flexed his wings, splattering a dark, paint like matter all over the ground. Chara turned on her heel still smiling only to see the demon's silhouette. The two demons stared at each other's piercing red eyes. Giratina then flew out of the portal in a blink of the eye and abducted Chara, dragging them, down to the Distortion World. Chara vs Giratina.png Chara vs Giratina-0.png PART 1: REVENGE (Cue Chozo Ruins Depths) Giratina flew through multiple floating platforms and rocks with Chara in their grasp, but ultimatley he threw the child onto one of the floating chunks. Chara, who immediately rose to her feet, took a running start off of the rocky mass. Chara jumped into the air slashing her blade right at Giratina, but the Pokemon had used Dragon Claw, blocking the knife with their shadowy apendages. Chara jumped off the large creature's body, rocketing themself into another platform. Giratina charged at Chara, who jumped to another platform. Giratina grabbed the platform Chara had been previously standing on. Flinging the platform at her, Giratina summoned a large ball in front of them. Chara avoided the flying rock but not what came next, the Aura Sphere was a direct hit. The ball ran Chara right into another platform. Chara smashed through the floating rock, but the ball did not exploding on impact. Chara floated swiftly through the hole in the platform and lunged forward with her knife expecting to hit the large Pokemon. But the Pokemon, surprisingly is that what hit her. Giratina had used Shadow Force, and easily threw his tentacle like apendages through the human, like a hot knife through butter. The human was ripped to shreds and a heart appeared in the middle of the remains of the human, shattering. A GAME OVER screen appeared and the RESET button was seemingly pressed. Giratina was thinking about how disappointing of a display that was, when Chara appeared before his eyes, before he could react Chara slashed one of his appendages, the tentacle falling off with s large thud. Giratina: KYWIIIIIIIIIIIII!! The Pokemon shouted in pain. Chara smiled grimly at the suffering of the creature before her. Giratina swiveled their body slashing at Chara with their pointy tail. Chara easily dodged the attack, but that was Giratina's plan. Chara once again lunged at Giratina, but the Pokemon flew, almost like swimming, behind Chara. The Pokemon then used Dragon Claw, and with the enhancements of the Griseous Orb he split her in three. The Pokemon once again screeched in victory, but Chara came back. Looking puzzled Giratina was about to attack, but Chara threw her knife into Giratina. Before Giratina could counter she ripped the knife out, blood spewing on her face. Chara floated up to Giratina's face. Chara: W h y d o n t w e p l a y a g a m e. Y o u h a v e f i v e s e c o n d s t o h i d e! Chara closed her eyes and started counting. Chara: 1.... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5.... Chara opened her eyes to see the Pokemon looking at her confused. Chara: Y o u s h o u l d h a v e h e e d e d m y w a r n i n g. Chara said this just before cut Giratina diagonally open. Blood spewed all over her body and she smiled, staining her teeth in the Pokemon's blood. Giratina used Shadow Force once more to finish the child. But when he attacked the child they dodged, even if ever so slightly. Chara sliced at the Pokemon's neck, but just like them, they dodged. Giratina struck the child by surprise Aura Sphere. This sphere, more refined than the other, ripped through the child. Chara looked down at the hole in her chest, containing her quivering heart. The heart broke and she went to a GAME OVER screen. Chara, extremely angry now, threw her knife at the RESET button. Giratina was about to rest when they saw the child once again. Giratina couldn't feel anything but hatred and determination to beat this child. Chara: "D e t e r m i n a t i o n. . . Y o u m a y b e l i e v e y o u h a v e i t." Chara said half looking at the Pokemon she was fighting, half looking at... Well, you the reader. "I a m t h e o n l y o n e h e r e w i th d e t e r m i n a t i o n." The human slashes multiple times at Giratina. But, surprisingly enough, Giratina avoided most of the attacks. Giratina then used his tentacles and jabbed multiple times at Chara. But they jumped back. Giratina flew through the Distortion World after Chara. But the Pokemon was taken by surprise when Chara turned around and slashed their face. *Music stops* Blood crawled down Giratina's face. Chara smiles ear to ear looking at Giratina. Giratina though, looked beyond Chara's cold dead eyes. The two combatants both ready for the next round. PART 2: AN EYE FOR AN EYE *Cue Battle The Masked Man* PART 3: OLD FRIENDS PART 4: MEGALOMANIACS CONCLUSION TRIVIA This is Afroapproved's longest battle. This battle was the hardest for Afroapproved to decide a winner. Check out Afroapproved's other battles: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/ASDF_VS_Cyanide_%26_Happiness http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Food_Mascot_Battle_Royale http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toriel_VS_Kangaskhan http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sans_and_Papyrus_VS_Wario_and_Waluigi http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Strife_vs_Sigfried http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Novolin_VS_Captain_Bible http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Sexbang_VS_Hatsune_Miku http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chara_VS_Giratina http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Opa-Opa_VS_Shooty_Cat http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle_VS_Lady_Amalthea http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Nye_VS_Bill_Cipher http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strength_VS_Mecha_Hitler Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Afroapproved